James Potter and the New Prophecy
by myfatherwillhearaboutthis98
Summary: James Sirius Potter essentially has a normal young wizard's life at Hogwarts...until he and his friends learn something crucial about his future...okay, I suck at summaries, it's way better than it sounds...T for language/violence.


James Potter and the New Prophecy

Chapter One

I watched my father wave to me, Al, and Rose as steam filled the air. My sister Lily looked close to tears, so I stuck my head out the window and yelled, "Don't worry, Lil, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

Lily smiled and the rest of my relatives burst out laughing at that, and all of a sudden Grandma Weasley popped out of nowhere, screaming "You'll do no such thing!" She glowered at me. Mum, Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron all waved as the train rounded the corner, and I sat back against the train seat.

It was tradition to say that to the youngest once all the others were finally off to Hogwarts in the family.

"So, Al, have you bought your Slytherin tie yet?"

"Dad said I get to a have a say in which house I get into, James, so there!"

"Are you sure? I never chose Gryffindor."

At that moment, a cart rolled to a stop outside our compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" The old witch pushing the cart asked.

"Yeah," I said, standing up. "Three pumpkin pasties, three chocolate frogs, and three Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

I got the sweets, throwing one of each to Al and Rose, and keeping one for myself. Rose had opened a book in response to Al's statement about Gryffindor.

"No, Albus, I'm afraid it says nothing about choice in _Hogwarts, A History,_" Rose said suddenly. "Thanks, James," she said, gesturing to the sweets.

"Do you _ever_ put that book down?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Why would I? It's a perfectly accurate guide to the school, so I can never miss a class or get lost or go to the wrong place because of the stairs."

"Well, Dad did all those things, I'm sure, and look how he turned out?" I held up my Chocolate Frog card, which coincidentally had Dad's face on it.

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Let's see what he did, okay? He defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, avenging his parents by doing so. He robbed Gringotts for the greater good and got away on a dragon. He destroyed all seven horcruxes. He died and came back to life. Oh, yeah, and he got the girl!"

"Half of those were because my mum was there," Rose retorted, "and_ she_ took _Hogwarts, A History_ everywhere she went!"

"Well, I was just saying that Dad told me I had a say."

"Fine," Rose snapped, going back to her book.

"So, Al, I'll leave you and Rose to argue about sorting, and go catch up with my friends. Wouldn't want to be seen with you, eh?"

"Hey!" They both protested as I stood.

I walked out of the compartment and looked for a familiar face.

"Wait! James, wait for me! No, not _you_, I don't even _know _you," shouted a voice from behind me. I turned to be crashed into by none other than Lysander Scamander himself.

"Sander! Hey!"

"Our compartment's this way," Sander said, and dragged me by my sleeve down the corridor.

He slid open the door and I rolled my eyes at the people looking out the window. "So none of you are going to notice me?"

"James?"

"JAMES!"

Sander's brother Lorcan nodded at me, but I was hugged by two others in a much more enthusiastic way.

"In the name of Godric, where've you _been_ all summer?" Jason Longbottom yelled this at me.

"What, you didn't watch my new TV show? It's called _Keeping Up With the Potters._"

The only girl in the compartment, the one who'd hugged me, laughed, getting the reference. Everyone else just stared, clueless.

"And you claim to be enlightened in Muggle ways," I said scornfully.

Mel rolled her eyes. "See, this is why I hang around you lot. It just proves how girls really _do _know more."

"Shut it, _Melanie, _just because you're a Muggleborn doesn't mean you have to flaunt it."

"Don't call me Melanie! And why bloody not?"

"Because Mudbloods aren't welcome here," drawled a voice outside the compartment.

All of us, even Lorcan, who had a soft spot for Mel, stood, seething, wands out.

"Oh, sit down!" Mel rolled her eyes again and pushed past us.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Melanie Thomas."

"Oh, Zabini, you're right, I am a princess. And I thank you for telling me so. I think you're a princess, too."

Everyone roared with laughter at that, except Zabini, who turned bright red.

"You'll regret that, you bitch," he hissed at her.

And that was all it took for me to push him against the wall, my wand at his throat.

"Mister Potter! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" I grimaced as I saw Neville approach us.

"Sorry, Ne—Professor, but he called Mel a Mudblood and a bitch, and I couldn't do _nothing_ about it, could I? Oh, and apparently Mum sends her love."

"Mister Zabini, is this true?"

"Yes, professor, but she called me a princess!"

Neville almost smiled at that. "James, let him go."

I reluctantly did.

"Zabini, I don't know why you'd get so angry about someone calling you royalty, but calling someone a Mudblood is unacceptable. Detention on Friday."

Zabini nodded and practically ran the other way.

"Personally, I dunno why they all find you so intimidating, Professor."

"It's because I fought off Death Eaters wearing a knitted cardigan," he said, "and won."

We laughed at that.

"Well, how are you lot? Mel, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, James," she said, but in her eyes it was more like 'I need to have words with you later.'

"No problem."

"Professor, I have a question," said Jason.

"_What_, Jason?"

"What are you going to get Mum for your anniversary?"

Neville's eyes widened.

"Well, I'd better go do something about that," he said, rushing off. I smiled, but that was wiped off my face when I saw Mel's expression.


End file.
